Fuuin Suru
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: Tout le monde pariait sur Naruto pour revenir à Konoha bien avant Sasuke, et pourtant l'Uchiwa est là, mais pas l'Uzu... BAM! ... Ah ben si, en fait.


**Fuuin Suru**

Disclaimer : Si Naruto était à moi, Sasuke existerait pas (ou il serait mort dans quelque chose genre les dix premières pages. D'une mort très très conne), la plupart de ceux qui sont morts seraient pas morts (sauf Kakuzu, il était trop chiant). Enfin bref, j'ai pas un nom qui fait plus de quatre syllabes et dont je suis pas capable de me rappeler.

Résumé : Tout le monde pariait sur Naruto pour revenir à Konoha bien avant Sasuke, et pourtant l'Uchiwa est là, mais pas l'Uzu… BAM ! … Ah ben si, en fait.

Note d'auteur : Cette fic s'est imposée à moi alors que j'essayais d'écrire autre chose, alors ça m'a bien enquiquiné, mais bon, voilà ce qui en est sorti. Ca fait un an, je crois. Un an =_= ; ET en plus, j'ai du tout réécrire. 3 fois. Je me considérais pas une perfectionniste, mais force est d'admettre que. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, sinon je pense pas que mes cheveux en survivront. Ils dépendent de vous. Oui, oui, de toi aussi, là. Te cache pas, je te vois quand même. Si si.

Bref, je commence à délirer. Bonne lecture =D

Chapitre 1 : Ou comme le monde il est petit…

Il soupira. _Encore_. Jamais il n'avait autant soupiré que ces derniers temps. Mois. Il était beau, le dernier des Uchiwa, à soupirer comme un perdu. Rien que d'y repenser, ça le refaisait soupirer. Années. Ces dernières années. Il l'entendait vaguement parler, en face de lui. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle devait sans doute raconter la même chose que la dernière fois, mais c'était pas lui qui irait vérifier, il avait déjà donné. Et il soupira de nouveau. Histoire de changer.

« Ca alors, un Uchiwa qui soupire. » se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique, qui la quitta peu après lui donnant l'air menaçante. Même pour lui. En même temps, elle n'était pas Hokage pour rien. « Arrête de rêver et écoute moi, ou je te renvoie au trou pour deux semaines. »

Il frissonna. A cause de Tsunade elle-même ou à cause de la menace, rien n'était moins sur. Il essaya de faire l'effort de l'écouter, mais son discours en lui-même ne consistait qu'à une série de menaces consistant à lui faire comprendre que s'il réessayait de partir, elle aurait sa peau, et que s'il était là aujourd'hui et pas en prison, c'était à cause « des cons du conseil qui estiment que parce que tu es un Uchiwa, ça t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux sans trop de dégâts » et qu'elle aurait personnellement préféré le confier à Ibiki. Il avait globalement compris le message et son esprit recommença à dériver.

Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait trahit. Et non pas une fois, mais deux. Rien n'avait été fait par bonté de cœur – il en avait pas –, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Puis pour lui, c'était plus ou moins pour la bonne cause (pas la peine de parlementer, les Uchiwa sont par définition obstinés et ont toujours raison), et il n'avait pas expressément voulu nuire d'une quelconque manière à Konoha : feu Orochimaru s'occupait très bien de ça tout seul. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était parti dans un premier temps.

Oui, _feu_ Orochimaru. Honnêtement, qui de censé aurait accepté de son plein gré de donner son corps à un truc comme ça ? Il avait une certaine estime personnelle qui ne lui autorisait pas, et ça n'entrait pas dans sa ligne de but. Il voulait tuer son frère, pas servir de marionnette à un espèce de maniaque excentrique pédophile qui faisait « ku ku ku » une cinquantaine de fois par jour. Il s'était donc débarrassé de lui quand l'occasion s'était présenté, avec pour alliés la surprise et un ennemi dans un état physique pitoyable et dégoutant (il avait mis des heures à se retirer les morceaux de peau qui s'était incrustés sous ses ongles quand il avait eu le malheur de la toucher à mains nues, chose qu'il s'était abstenu de faire par la suite), et avait réussi avec une extraordinaire facilité pour quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler un « ninja légendaire ». Il en avait alors douté la force de l'actuelle Hokage, mais le doute n'avait pas dépassé les dix huit secondes de leur premier entretien. Autant pour lui.

Il avait ensuite bien évidemment décidé de s'atteler à ce qui avait dirigé sa vie, pendant quelque temps, mais soit la motivation n'y était pas, ce à quoi Sasuke ne voulait pas croire, c'était quand même le but de sa vie, il n'avait pas pu en changer entre temps, certainement pas, ou bien Itachi ne voulait pas se confronter à son frère, explication beaucoup plus satisfaisante, hormis le fait que cela sous entendait que Sasuke était soumis au bon vouloir de son très cher frère. Entre deux mal, autant choisir le moins pire des deux. Même si cela remettait en cause sa force. Tant pis. Sa fierté devait bien se prendre un coup de temps en temps. C'était toujours mieux que de passer pour un sentimental.

Et contre toutes probabilités, retourna à Konoha, _parce qu'Itachi ne voulait pas être trouvé_, évidemment. N'est ce pas ? _N'est ce pas_ ? (Itachi se demandait souvent comment son petit frère avait pu passer autant de fois devant lui sans jamais le repérer alors qu'il était d'arrêt dans un village avec Kisame durant une mission et que Sasuke s'y trouvait aussi. Il se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas un peu _exprès_, mais n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait pas le temps de combattre avec lui.) Etrangement, Tsunade n'avait pas cru à cette raison, persistant à dire que selon elle, il aurait préféré crever et être bouffé par une vache plutôt que de rentrer à Konoha, d'une part, sans avoir tuer son frère qui plus est, d'autre part. Mais non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune autre raison pour être revenu. Aucune. C'était ce qu'il se disait avec autant de force et de conviction que Shikamaru dirait qu'il aimait travailler jusqu'à épuisement plus que tout.

Après ce qui lui avait parut des siècles mais n'était en fait que quelques mois, il avait enfin été réhabilité, plus par insistance du conseil que par volonté de l'Hokage, qui, il en était sur, aurait des milliards de fois préféré le voir écarteler sur la place publique que relâché, non sans être passé par un certain temps en prison, mais il avait pu supporter, et par une batterie de test et d'interrogatoires où on lui avait posé des questions plus farfelues les une que les autres (quel intérêt le nombre de fois où il se coupait les ongles de doigts de pieds par mois ?).

Dire qu'il était libre était peut être un peu exagéré (lui coller deux brigades d'Anbus, non mais vraiment, ils avaient rien de mieux à faire ?), il devait faire face à la suspicion d'un nombre très restreint d'individus (il hésitait à dire qu'il en était content, parce que qui était assez idiot pour faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait _déserté_ et qui venait juste de revenir ?), mais globalement, il était assez… content, faute d'autres termes. Globalement.

La première personne de son ancienne vie (non, celle encore d'_avant_, à laquelle il retournait) fut Sakura. Pendant deux secondes, il avait craint qu'elle n'ait pas changé et l'assomme de « Sasukeeee-kuuuun » et de demandes de sortie, mais il fut accueilli par une bonne droite qui lui fit recracher trois de ses dents dans les secondes qui suivirent, et un « crétin » hargneux. Autant pour lui. La petite Sakura Haruno avec un béguin énormissime sur sa personne avait prit un tournant à 180°, et il venait d'en faire la désagréable expérience

Mais une fois la… « joie » des retrouvailles passées, elle se mit à faire un sourire manière inhumainement grand, et elle garda son sourire pendant un long moment (Sasuke se demandait si elle n'avait pas de crampes), et se donna la tache de lui raconter en long, en large et en travers ce qui s'était passé pour _tout_ le monde. Il n'eut pas le cœur (ni le courage) de lui dire qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, tandis qu'ils croisaient des connaissances plus ( Ino) ou moins (Neji) ravies de le voir, bien que restant suspicieuses (enfin des gens censés).

Mais là se posait le cœur du problème. Evidemment. Aucune tornade blonde en vue. Enfin, la deuxième du nom. Et Sakura s'était bien gardée d'en parler, aussi. Bien qu'il ait essayé de se persuader qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, non non non non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil partout, surtout au stand d'Ichiraku, mais rien, niet, nada. Bien qu'il n'arrête de s'admonester pour sa recherche intensive (il avait quand même sorti le Sharingan), et qu'il se remette à l'ordre toutes les trois minutes, Sakura se rendit quand même compte de son combat intérieur. Enfin, un de ses combats intérieurs entre « Ce restaurant, il est pas nouveau ? », « J'vais me couper les cheveux ou pas ? », « Non, j'en ai rien à faire de lui ! » et « Mais _où_ il est ? ». Elle perdit quelque peu son sourire et soupira d'un air un peu déprimé :

« Je vois que tu te demandes où est Naruto. » A ces mots, Sasuke hn-a, et son ancienne coéquipière lui lança un regard équivoque, ce à quoi Sasuke re – hn-a. « Fais pas genre, y'a « Mais _où_ il est ? » marqué sur ton front. Enfin, t'es pas le seul à être parti, mais lui, c'était avec Jiraya. Sauf qu'il est jamais revenu. »

Sasuke en était resté silencieux pendant une bonne demie heure, pas que Sakura ait vu la différence, summum de l'expression de la surprise (du moins le pensait-il) pour un Uchiwa. C'était pas dans le genre de Naruto de déserter –

« Mais il a pas déserté. Enfin, on pense pas, alors Tsunade-sama a réussi à faire en sorte qu'il soit pas considéré comme déserteur. Même si le conseil a pas aimé, évidemment. Mais elle reste l'Hokage. »

Bon. Et lui, on le faisait déserteur, bien sur.

« Oui, mais lui n'a pas publiquement reconnu partir pour rejoindre un des méchants, tu sais. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard corrosif, si elle pouvait arrêter de lire dans ses pensées, merci beaucoup. Elle ne fit que lui sourire. Emmerdeuse.

Restait que personne n'avait entendu parler de Naruto depuis, sauf Jiraya qui était venu faire un tour en ville voilà une dizaine de mois de ça, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas très fameuses. Inexistantes, devrait-il dire.

« Jiraya ! » meugla Tsunade. Ce crétin ne changerait jamais, elle pouvait le jurer.

« Quoi ? »

« Répond, » grinça-t-elle.

« Whoa whoa, du calme, ma vieille. » Mauvaise réponse. « T'es Hokage, par définition, t'es patiente. »

« JI-RA-YA, » gronda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. « Répond à la question, où je te jure que je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance. »

« Il semblerait que non, en fait… Rappelle moi pourquoi t'es Godaime, déjà ? »

« Parce que _toi_, triple idiot, est venu m'emmerder dans le _fin fond_ du pays du feu pour me supplier de prendre la direction de ce maudit village pour sauver _tes_ fesses. »

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs balaya la déclaration d'un geste de la main. Main qui fut soudain broyée dans un étau de fer. Jiraya grimaça. Ah ça, elle avait de la poigne.

« Répond maintenant, ou tu revivras ta mort. »

Jiraya se souvint alors qu'il n'avait failli mourir sérieusement que trois fois dans sa vie. Une fois à cause de son père qui avait manqué de le faire tomber du toit de l'hôpital alors qu'il était même pas assez grand pour ouvrir ses yeux, lui avait dit sa mère, une fois en se battant contre un ninja à qui on ne s'intéressera pas, et enfin, à cause de la femme en face de lui qui avait été vraiment très en colère contre lui.

« Vous devriez peut être répondre, » intervint alors Sasuke, qui s'était trouvé dans le bureau de Tsunade quand Jiraya avait décidé de se pointer par la fenêtre. « Même moi, je l'avais pas encore vu de cette couleur… »

« Uchiwa, » fut tout ce que le ninja lui répondit. Bien sur, il savait qu'il était rentré au bercail, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait le voir. Il se souvenait encore l'état dans lequel il avait mis Naruto.

« Jiraya, » grogna Tsunade. A sa surprise, son ancien coéquipier redevint sérieux. Enfin, aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être.

« Je sais pas où il est. »

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

« Ben je sais pas. Comme dans je sais pas, aucune idée, tu vois ? J'ai perdu sa trace il y a deux mois. J'ai bien essayé de la retrouver, mais soit il est devenu d'un coup très fort pour la filature, soit il avait fait en sorte que je puisse le suivre jusque là. »

« En fait, tu sers à rien, » résuma la blonde d'un air blasé. Jiraya ne lui répondit qu'avec une expression offensée. « Et pourquoi t'es pas venu me dire avant que tu le suivais plus ? Deux mois ! Il pourrait être n'importe où. »

« J'étais occupé, » minauda Jiraya d'un air innocent. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsunade.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es encore allé écrire tes débilités ? » grommela l'Hokage.

« T'es drôle, faut bien que je gagne ma vie, moi. » Au regard de la blonde, il frissonna et changea de tactique. « J'ai des fans qui attendent la suite, moi ! »

Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire en présence de Tsunade, et Jiraya en fit la douloureuse expérience.

Et cela faisait donc près d'un an que personne n'avait entendu parler de Naruto. Il pourrait être mort que personne n'en saurait rien. Il pouvait être d –

« Tu tiens vraiment pas à ta vie, toi. » siffla Tsunade, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'aperçut que sa concentration avait encore dérivée, et toujours au même endroit. Ou plutôt, toujours sur la même personne, ce qui le fit presque grogner. Presque. « Tu te prends sans doute pour Dieu ou une connerie dans le genre, Uchiwa, mais pour l'instant, t'es là, et ça me prendrait trois minutes pour te faire botter le cul par des volontaires. Et crois-moi qu'il y en aurait bien assez. »

Oui, non, définitivement, l'Hokage de ce petit village ne pouvait positivement pas le voir. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Bon, en fait, il voulait même pas répondre à ça. Non non non non. Laissez le se complaire dans l'ignorance, après tout, les ignorants étaient les hommes les plus heureux sur terre.

« U-chi-wa. »

Aïe.

* * *

Sasuke marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans les rues, laissant entrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre le flot continu de paroles de son ancienne camarade, qui avait réussi à maitriser un certain débit, au cours des années. Malgré que la jeune femme ait muri de manière radicale, délaissant les regards énamourés, les plaintes incessantes et les déclarations ardentes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle aimait parler. Un peu trop. Sasuke, qui était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de renfermer, asocial ou encore psychorigide, l'avait après à la manière forte quand il avait eu le malheur de se retrouver à la fois en la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et d'Ino. Heureusement pour lui, il en avait réchappé, grâce à Shino. Etant d'un naturel aussi extraverti l'un que l'autre, il l'avait sauvé, sans doute parce qu'il avait eu pitié de lui. Ou pas. C'était difficile à dire, avec l'Aburame.

En somme, lui marchant sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et Sakura parlant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur Konoha (c'était fou tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans un seul village), était tout à fait habituel. Ils n'avaient pas de mission aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient déjà entraînés, et l'Uchiwa avait dans l'idée d'aller s'enfermer chez lui pour s'ennuyer tout seul, mais c'était sans compter sur son obstinée de camarade. Comme tous les jours. Mais c'était dans ces jours qui ressemblaient à tous les autres que quelque chose allait se passer. C'était universel. Mais ça, Sasuke l'ignorait. Il saurait, pour le futur.

Ce ne fut donc qu'avec une chance bienvenue et des reflexes ninjas forgés à la dure que Sasuke put dégager le chemin à temps, entraînant Sakura avec lui, et se pousser du chemin de deux OVNIs. Deux OVNIs humains, se dit distraitement Sasuke lorsqu'il remarqua une main (avec cinq doigts), qui finirent leur course bruyamment dans un mur, l'enfonçant partiellement. Les deux personnes glissèrent ensuite l'une sur l'autre dans des grognements (de douleur, sans doute. Ils étaient solides, les murs, à Konoha) et des chutes d'objets divers et variés. Sasuke observait les intrus d'un air qu'on aurait pu appeler bête sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Uchiwa, mais pour son crédit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un truc comme ça. Les deux… _personnes_ remuèrent vaguement, semblant dans l'incapacité chronique de se dépêtrer. Bien sur, personne n'alla les aider, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de regarder.

« Oï, bouge de là blondasse ! Tu m'écrases, » se plaignit un des intrus, celui du dessous, pouvait-on supposer.

« T'es en train de me traiter d'obèse ? »

« Oui ! T'as déjà vu tout ce gras sur ton ventre ? On t'a déjà dit de faire un régime ! T'es tellement énorme que les arbres se déracinent quand tu te poses dessus. Tu te rends compte ? »

« …T'es con. »

« Regarde toi, » renifla celui qui était toujours écrasé par l'autre. « T'es tellement rachitique qu'on voit au travers. »

« C'est sur qu'avec ta carrure de catcheur professionnel… »

D'un coup, l'homme eut beaucoup moins de difficultés que ce qu'il donnait l'impression pour se relever et s'éloigner le plus possible de son camarade avant que celui-ci ne passe en mode « revanche ». Mais c'était sous estimer l'offensé, et bien vite la « blondasse », comme l'autre l'avait appelé, fut cloué au sol, d'une manière difficile à déterminer avec la distance et les capes/manteaux/draps, rayez la mention inutile, par la pauvre victime des railleries qui persifla :

« Catcheur professionnel, hmmm ? »

« Prends trente centimètres et quarante kilos, et on t'inscrira en international. »

Le « catcheur professionnel » tsk-a, et relâcha, avec reluctance, son camarade. Celui-ci ricana quelque peu, et se releva, sa capuche ne suivant pas le mouvement, et dévoilant des cheveux, comme on s'en doutait, blonds. Il ne prêta pas attention à son environnement, occupé qu'il était à épousseter sa cape, maudissant son ami aux vues des marques blanches. Crétin.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs baissé sa capuche, laissant voir des cheveux longs et noirs, et balaya du regard des environs. L'Uchiwa ne put que se faire la remarque qu'il lui rappelait d'une certaine manière Haku. Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin ses pensées, il avait d'autres problèmes sur les bras. Les yeux du sosie tombèrent alors sur lui et un sourire étira sa bouche suspicieusement, ce qui fit se froncer les sourcils de Sasuke. Qu'est ce qu'il avait, lui ?

« Oï, regarde ça ! Yuu a un sosie ! »

« Depuis quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, Yuu ? » demanda le blond, pince sans rire, un sourcil haussé dans une attitude moqueuse.

Le brun ne fit que lui lancer un regard blasé.

« Oooooh, pas toi, l'autre. Précise, vieux. Je suis pas madame Soleil, je peux pas deviner. »

Le regard ne disparut pas, au plus grand bonheur du blond, semblerait-il.

Sasuke était figé. Sakura aussi. En fait, toutes les personnes présentes étaient figées, pare que là, juste en face d'eux, alors que plus ou moins tout le monde (que ça intéressait) avait perdu l'espoir de le retrouver, se trouvait nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Ce n'était pas la manière dont ils imaginaient le retrouver.

« Aaaah, putain, » jura Naruto quand il se rendit compte où exactement on les avait envoyés. Yuu lui jeta un regard curieux. « Akira, vieux, t'as merdé. »

Ce n'était pas non plus comme ça qu'ils imaginaient que le blond réagirait à son retour.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » lui demanda curieusement le brun.

« On est mal, » marmonna Naruto en secouant la tête, comme s'il espérait que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

« …Orochimaru ? Madara ? »

« Nan, » ronchonna le blond.

Le brun continuait à le regarder comme s'il était devenu cinglé, ce qui selon lui, n'était pas loin d'être le cas, puis haussa des épaules. Naruto ne fit que jeter un regard neutre à Yuu. Ce dernier n'était absolument pas préoccupé par leurs problèmes, visiblement. D'ailleurs, il était seulement occupé à trifouiller avec son pied tous les objets qui étaient par terre, et un en particulier attira son attention.

« Ooooh, la lampe à Hiro… »

« C'est nous qui l'avions… ? » s'étonna Naruto. Au « Il semblerait. » de son camarade, il ramassa la lampe en question et la balança le plus loin possible. Voilà, c'était plus eux qui l'avaient.

« Non, sérieux, qu'est ce que t'as ? » finit par demander Yuu, que Naruto commençait à agacer avec ses marmonnements incompréhensibles.

« Mais, espèce de crétin, tu reconnais même pas ? »

Ce n'était pas le boulot de Yuu d'analyser leur environnement, en fait. Ca, c'était le boulot d'Akira. Lui, il était là pour zigouiller tous ceux que Naruto laissait passer, ce qui pouvait aussi se traduire par 'passait son temps à glander'. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il accorda donc quelque peu d'attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, puis leva la tête vers le Mont Hokage. Seulement là réalisa-t-il.

« Ah. Ah ! AH ! Ca y est, je vois. »

Naruto roula des yeux et résista son besoin urgent de lui en coller une. Il n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel violent… généralement. Mais parfois, le détachement de Yuu et son je-m'en-foutisme récurent lui portaient sur les nerfs.

Sasuke observait sans bouger les nouveaux venus. Au bout de quelques minutes, décidant que ce n'était pas un genjutsu ou quoique ce soit, il décida juste d'approcher des deux arrivants, Naruto, surtout, pour _parler_ un peu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il rencontra les yeux bleus de son ancien coéquipier qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Ces yeux là étaient _durs_, pas comme les yeux de Naruto se devaient d'être.

« Naruto… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'un homme atterrit à côté de lui. De nulle part. Sasuke manqua de sursauter - maisd'oùilsortaitlui ? – et haussa intérieurement des épaules. Peu importait, ne serait ce la raison, même s'il criait le contraire haut et fort – dans sa tête –, pour laquelle il était réellement revenu à Konoha.

« NAAARUUUUTOOOOO ! Mon pote ! C'est tellement pas cool que tu sois pas resté pour la fête ! (« Mais ducon, c'est toi qui nous a éjectés… » « Aaaah, Yuu, de quelle mauvaise foi tu fais preuve. ») C'était trop drôle, ils gueulaient comme des cochons qu'on égorge. »

« Charmant, » soupira Yuu d'un air las.

« Oooooh, un travesti… Naruto, je veux pas dire, mais t'as de drôles de fréquentations. On a t'a jamais dit de pas traîner avec des… « types » louches dans les coins pas nets ? » glissa le type au cheveux rouges qui venait d'arriver de nulle part, en faisant les guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts afin d'accentuer ce qu'il pensait du qualificatif 'type' associé à Yuu. « Faut pas ramasser tous les déchets dans la rue, tu vas finir par tomber malade. »

Sasuke vit Naruto attraper son compagnon aux cheveux longs, qui avait sans nul doute dans ses priorités l'éradication totale et irrévocable du nouveau venu, puis s'adresser lui-même à l'homme en sursis (le temps que l'autre se remette, sans doute) d'un air pouvant être interprété comme enragé, las, blasé, désespéré, ou autre. Etonnant.

« Akira, ça serait bien si on pouvait lever l'encre là tout de suite, tu sais ? »

« Ah mais pourquoi ? C'est mignon, ici… Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas Konoha ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on était pas venu, hein, Yuu ? C'était sympatoche, y'avait même des – »

Au moins, il était peut être un peu plus concerné que Yuu. Mais il était peut être plus usant que ce dernier, et Naruto le coupa en grognant :

« Akira ! C'est pas le moment. Et puis si on rentre pas, le boss va – »

« Naruto, » l'interrompit Sasuke. Pas question qu'il s'en aille, non mais oh. Il avait attendu deux ans, c'était pas pour le voir repartir comme ça.

« – Gueuler. Maintenant, ça serait une bonne idée. »

Le blond avait grimacé à l'interjection de Sasuke. Alors là, c'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Oh, c'est un pote à toi ? » demanda le nouveau venu en pointant Sasuke du doigt. « C'est cool. »

« Un pote ? Si tu considères que quelqu'un qui a essayé de te butter peut être considéré comme un pote… »

Arf, ça s'annonçait mal pour lui, ça. Sasuke avait espéré que, peut être, le blond ne lui en voudrait pas trop…

« Ah, mon pote, désolé de te dire ça, mais tout le monde, il veut te buter. Et puis, t'essayes bien de me tuer à intervalles régulières. »

« Tout le monde essaye de te tuer régulièrement, » grommela Naruto.

« Oui, ça, c'est à cause de toi. J'étais tranquille, jusqu'à ce que t'apparaisses… »

« Tais-toi. Honnêtement, tais toi. »

« M'en demande pas trop, Naru-chan. »

Naruto assassina son camarade du regard, promettant des tortures futures.

« Trèves de plaisanteries – non, tais toi – il faudrait vraiment qu'on reparte. On doit encore déposer ça au quartier, » grogna le blond, tapotant un endroit sur sa cape.

« C'est ballot, mais je peux pas, » sourit son camarade. « Je suis vidé. »

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il s'effondra. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Sasuke remarqua qu'il était couvert de sang. Naruto roula des yeux, mais ne s'approcha pas de l'homme à terre.

« Quelle andouille. Il en a encore trop fait. »

« S'il pouvait crever au passage, ça nous soulagerait, » souffla le brun. « Il est tellement chiant. »

« Comme tu es cruel, Yuu, » dit Naruto d'un ton badin.

Ils continuaient à ne pas bouger, l'air d'analyser la situation. Le silence était assourdissant, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne se décide à le briser, prouvant une fois de plus à Sasuke que du coffre, elle en avait.

« NARUTO ! »

Sasuke vit bien le blond grimacer et se tendre, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Une Sakura en mode furie n'était pas bon pour la santé, en général. Naruto ne l'avait encore jamais testé, mais il semblait en avoir une assez bonne idée. Yuu voyait bien son coéquipier passer en mode défense, mais il ne voyait rien dans les alentours qui en fasse la nécessité. Lui non plus n'avait jamais expérimenté le punch d'une femme en colère. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Ce fut par pur reflexe qu'il attrapa le poignet de la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait remarqué en… « arrivant » alors qu'elle allait cogner sur Naruto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le frapper au juste, mais il lui semblait préférable de garder le poing de cette fille loin du visage de son ami. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs soupirer de soulagement.

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait pour qu'on est envie de te frapper aussi fort ? »

« Mais rien, mais rien… »

« Ouais, et Kouta, c'est mon meilleur pote. »

« C'est bien connu. »

Naruto fit un sourire sardonique. Yuu et Kouta ne pouvait positivement pas se voir en peinture.

« Mais non, je te dis. Je suis juste parti depuis un petit bout de temps… Konoha, tu te rappelles ? »

« …Nan. »

Parfois, Yuu arrivait à l'abasourdir.

« D'où je viens ? »

Yuu eut de suite l'air plus inspiré.

« Ah mais ouiiiii ! Fallait le dire tout de suite. »

« Voilà, tu vois ? » soupira le blond.

Mais avant que le brun ait eu l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, ils furent encerclés par une tripotée de ninjas, objets tranchants en mains.

« Waw, trop bien, » soupira Naruto. « Aujourd'hui est une _bonne_ journée. »

* * *

Donc, voilà une nouvelle histoire. Dite ce que vous en pensez, ou pas. Faites ce que vous voulez, en fait xD

Sinon, j'ai déjà plein de chapitres d'avance, _mais_ il faut que je les réécrive. Ce sera moins long que si j'avais à la écrire tout court, mais ce sera pas hyper rapide non plus. Enfin

See you


End file.
